


Merry Minkmas

by Enigel



Category: Hut 33
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my own... let's call it accidental fanart:</p><p><img/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Minkmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Inspired by my own... let's call it accidental fanart:

"Present for Minka? How lovely! Ooh, dagger with the blood of fascist pigdog still dripping from its dulled tip? Oh, Archie, you shouldn't have! You should have called Minka, Minka like to watch. And help."

"Actually, it is a joint present from the both of us."

"Charles? _You_ help Archie slaughter fascist pigdog? Well, is no surprise it takes both of you to make a man after Minka's taste. Here, Minka have something for you too."

"Oh. You've... made more szalony byk."

"I am sorry is so little of it. Someone else break into warehouse before Minka and steal ingredients. But no matter. Minka find out who did it, then Minka have fun."

She stroked the dagger fondly.

"Really, Minka, that's not necessary, I'm sure me an' Charles can make it last all Christmas- Oh, she's gone. And I didn't even blink!"

"Actually, it is _Charles and I_ , as I keep telling you. I'm not sure why I bother, your brain is probably damaged beyond any hope..."

"Shut up and help me carry the barrel. And make sure Minka never learns it was actual pig blood, or she'll be very disappointed."

Charles and Archie shuddered.

"Never!" they said in unison.


End file.
